Ao no To Love-Ru
by blacking
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si los hermanos Okomura hubieran sido separados de pequeños, y que Rin fuera adoptado por la familia Yuuki, y el fuera el responsable que Lala satalin Deviluke se quedara en la tierra… ocasionando problemas azules
1. Cap 1

Nota del autor; nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla... pero lo que si me pertenece son mis historias... XD

* * *

Ao no To Love_ru; La chica que cayó del cielo, capitulo… Piloto

* * *

Se podía ver en un cuarto dos pequeñas cunas en las cuales se podía ver en cada uno, un bebé recién nacido, el primero era de cabello castaño el cual no dejaba de llorar, en la otra cuna se podía ver a un bebé muy semejante al otro, pero a diferencia del primero este tenía el cabello negro ligeramente azulino

La puerta del cuarto se habría y por ella entro un pequeño grupo de hombres, el primero era un hombre anciano con un hábito blanco y rojo completamente calvo una enorme sonrisa, detrás de él se podía ver a dos hombres con gabardinas negras con una expresión seria, y atrás de todos se podía ver a un hombre con el mismo tipo de gabardina negra que los otros dos pero con un cabello cenizo y unos lentes, con una mirada de fastidio

-Así que estos son los niños que adoptaste shiro_kun-pregunto el primero

-Así es su excelencia-contesto el nombrado Shiro con una ligera desconfianza.

-cuantas veces lo hemos dicho no importa que sea el obispo de Japón, sigo siendo tu amigo-contesto el sonriente hombre-y dime la madre de estos pequeños era "muy cercana" a ti-pregunto in sinuoso.

-era una amiga muy buena amiga, de echo me entere de su muerte cuando regrese de una misión que me dé desagrado hacer-contesto sincero Shiro

-si leí el registro-comento con pesadez-te importarías si… -dijo señalando a los bebes, Shiro solo afirmo con la cabeza

El obispo se acercó al bebé de cabello castaño quien seguía llorando y lo tomo en brazos, éste dejo de llorar y sin que se diera cuenta Shiro, recito un mantra mientras el otro bebe dio un pequeño brillo hipersensible para los presentes a excepción del que lo cargaba, y con una enorme sonrisa lo regreso a la cuna

-es un muy buen bebé, si lo piensas entrenar para exorcista te sugiero que sea a una edad temprana-dijo mientras veía a Shiro

Después de esto se acercó al otro niño y cuando lo cargo este empezó a llorar, sin que lo vieran Shiro se tensó, y así como al primero recito el mimo mantra pero a diferencia de la otra vez Shiro lo noto

Haciendo que este se preocupe al ver como este perdía la sonrisa

Pero antes que hiciera algo este le hizo una cara graciosa al bebé el cual salto una ligera sonrisa, mientras Shiro estaba confundido

-amigo mío te sugiero que este niño sea criado por alguien más-dijo serio el obispo

-he… -dijo absorto este

-veras este niño a diferencia de su hermano no tiene poder para ser un exorcista, si te lo quedaras, seria extremada mente peligroso para el-hablo con pesadez-si no te importa yo me are cargo de encontrarle un buen hogar, lejos de nuestro mundo, sé que si corriera por ti no lo arias y incluso saldrías del servicio para cuidarlos debidamente y con los eventos de la noche azul, es algo que no me puedo permitir-con dicho esto Shiro se quedó en conmoción, mientras el obispo se alejaba de la cuna y se acercaba a su viejo amigo-el niño tiene nombre?…-

-Rin-dijo cortante con un nudo en la garganta-'si me opongo tendré que decir la verdad y eso nos costaría la vida a los tres'-su mente era una maraña de emociones e ideas por un lado está la posibilidad de oponerse y convencer a su viejo amigo, pero por el otro estaba el hecho que él había perdido a su único hijo esa noche

-Bien entonces te dejo Otto_san-dijo burlón y tranquilo mientras veía a su amigo quien ni se movía

El obispo metió una llave en la puerta y tras abrirla se podía ver un largo pasillo alumbrado por antorchas por el cual desapareció…

* * *

=5 años después=

En un orfanato se podía ver una pareja acompañada de una monja que asistía en el orfanato

La pareja era un joven matrimonio con 5 años de casados, el hombre era alto y con buena masa muscular, cabello azabache ligeramente largo y desordenado, una tez bronceada, pese a su actual expresión de tristeza él es alguien muy entusiasta, este volteó este a ver a mu esposa

La mujer era mucho más baja que su marido, una tez más clara y un cabello naranja que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos bellos ojos amarillos en los cuales se podía ver una depresión que consumía su alma, mientras con una mano acariciaba su vientre, esta al sentir una mano en su hombro se exaltó ligeramente, al ver la mano de su amado esta solo le regalo una sonrisa claramente falsa

Ellos eran Saibai y Ringo Yuuki despectivamente, La Razón que el matrimonio se encontrará allí era simple, era parte del tratamiento para Ringo Yuuki quien al perder a su tercer hijo en el parto así como la posibilidad para tener a otro callo en una depresión que lentamente la consumía, primero su trabajo, el trato con sus amistades y ahora su matrimonio

Según el psicólogo ella tiene que llenar ese vació materno que quedo abierto, pero ella no se sentía muy segura, el adoptar a un niño solo para aplacar una exigencia involuntaria de su ser le parecía demasiado

-por aquí, la sala de bebes se encuentra en el siguiente edificio-dijo la monja mientras pasaban por un pasillo techado limitado por unas jardineras

-es muy amable hermana-dijo Saibai agradecido mientras la volteaba a ver

Ringo al pasar por una de las jardineras logro ver a un pequeño niño recargado en ellas

El pequeño era de piel lechosa con signos de pequeños raspones, su oscura cabellera con azulinos toques que cubrían su rostro, se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas, en el pecho de Ringo se sintió una opresión en su pecho, lentamente su esposo y la monja la iban dejando atrás

Lentamente se acercó al pequeño niño, logrando oír el cómo este sollozaba haciendo que su corazón se agitara

Ringo se acercó al pequeño niño sin que este se diera cuenta y con cuidado puso su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza asiendo que el pequeño niño se sobresaltara ligeramente

Alejándose aterrado de la joven mujer, pero al ver como esta no era una de las cuidadoras del orfanato se tranquilizó, mientras desviaba la vista y se limpiaba las lágrimas de su pequeño rostro

-hola, nene que haces aquí sólito-dijo Ringo intentando animar al niño, pero este solo hizo un puchero

-yo soy un niño grande-dijo molesto mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo que la oji amarilla le pareciera muy tierna su reacción

-Perdón, es que como estas cerca del área de los cuneros… -dijo divertida haciendo que el niño volteara a ver como un hombre y una de las cuidadoras entendiendo a que iban

-porque quieren un bebé-pregunto confundido, pero antes que la peli naranja hablara-ellos lloran mucho, y no pueden ir al baño solos-se quejó cómicamente el pequeño haciendo que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-no te gustan los bebes-preguntó ella interesada por la forma de expresarse

-de hecho son muy divertidos, siempre se ríen si les haces caras graciosas y son muy curiosos-dijo alegre el pequeño pero al instante su rostro borro esa alegría-pero no me gusta cuando me castigan y me manda a cuidarlos-dijo desanimado

-y porque, te gusta hacer travesuras-dijo la mujer divertida, sobre todo cuando este agacho la cabeza afirmando lo que había dicho la mujer

-y dime cómo te llamas, yo soy Yuuki Ringo mucho gusto-dijo le hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

-yo me llamo Rin-dijo el pequeño niño mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia haciendo que la joven madre sonriera, sin fijarse el cómo su esposo la veía con alegría y la monja con asombro, mientras Ringo y Rin hablaban amenamente...

* * *

=TIEMPO DESPUÉS=

En uno de los salones del instituto Superior Sainan se podía ver como un joven de cabellera naranja veía con anhelo a una chica en el pasillo, esta usaba el habitual uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda tableada verde a cuadros, una blusa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco beis claro y un moño verde en el cuello, su corto cabello azul brillaba con los rayos del sol, del mismo tono que el de sus ojos y una suave piel

-ahha… -él peli naranja soltó un suspiro soñador mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en la belleza de la chica

-deberías de ir a decirle lo que sientes Rito-dijo un chico a lado del mencionado, quien con pesadez miro al que le hablo

-para ti es fácil decirlo Rin-contesto Rito mientras se deprimía sin razón

-jajajaja, Rin sabes que Rito es tan tímido que, con solo imaginarse a Haruna en traje de natación este ario corto-dijo a carcajadas otro chico, este a diferencia de los otros tres sus cabellos estaban en punta haciendo que Rito se pusiera como tomate a imaginarse a su amor platónico con aquella licra azul remarcando sus curvas en desarrollo

-Rito no escuche a Keinichi sabes que él es "forever alone" del salón-dijo el nombrado Rin, él igual que los demás chicos del instituto ocupaban su uniforme, que consistían en un pantalón verde y un camisa blanca de manga corta esto debido por el calor de la temporada

-Rin sabes la suerte que tengo para intentar confesarcelo con Haruna_san-dijo mientras recordaba todas sus penurias...

Los tres jóvenes recordaron todas aquellas veces donde Rito intentaba hablarle a la chica, las cuales incluían accidentes con balones, macetas que caían de una ventana, el equipo de deportes pasando sobre él, un perro quitándole la carta o la vez que un grupo de elefantes lo atropello al escapar de quien sabe dónde

-insisto, como sobreviviste a los elefantes-dijo extrañado Kenichi quien había visto aquel acontecimiento

-bueno si lo haces en la salida no correrás peligro-agrego Rin quien solo podía darle apoyo moral

-gracias onnesan-respondió Rito quien sin más remedio acepto el voto de confianza de su hermano

* * *

=Mientras…=

En la infinita oscuridad del cosmos se podía ver 4 objetos moverse a una increíble velocidad, los bólidos eran nada menos que naves espaciales que daban caza al que los encabezaba

Dentro de esta nave se podía ver un piloto de traje blanco usando un casco con cristal polarizado, en el panel de control una luz brillo y una voz tosca habló…

-pr… no… puede es… capar de… -pero antes que la voz terminara el piloto apago la comunicación mientras en un monitor frente al perseguido aparecía un mensaje en un extraño lenguaje…

-"SISTEMA ACTIVADO, COORDENADAS FIJADAS, VELOCIDAD LUZ "-con el mensaje dado el piloto presiono un botón en su mando, y la nave empezaba a emitir un brillo multicolor, solo para después desaparecer

Una voz dentro de una nave de los perseguidores sonó una voz masculina.

-regresen a la nave-con la orden daba, las naves regresaban a su lugar de origen, en donde se podía ver una enorme nave color blanca

* * *

=en la órbita de la luna=

A un lado de la luna se podía ver un pequeño destello multicolor en el cual apareció la nave en donde su pito solo pudo soltar un suspiro de relajación

-princesa parece que logró escapar con éxito-dijo una pequeña voz robótica, Mientras "el" piloto se quitaba su casco dejando escapar una larga melena rosada

-Así es, por fin puedo ser… -pero antes que terminara de hablar

Una inmensa masa apareció de la nada cubriendo la pequeña nave con una enorme sombra, una escotilla se habría y una luz verde salió de este…

* * *

=tierra/instituto Superior Sainan=

La hora de la salida había llegado y los estudiantes salían a sus hogares, a divertirse o en algunos casos estos se quedaban por los clubes

-bueno Rito te veo después- dijo Rin quien tomaba de su asiento una funda palo de kendo

-Hasta luego, cuñado-bromeo el azabache, pero al ver como sus dos amigos lo veían con odio y como un aura de muerte los rodeaba-era broma yo respeto mucho a Mikan-dijo con miedo Kenichi

Cuando Kenichi y Rin salieron quedando solamente Rito quien discretamente veía como una chica de pelo azul guardaba sus cosas a unos asientos adelante

En la entrada de los terrenos de la escuela se podía ver a Haruna caminar hacia la salida con Rito atrás de ella listo para confesarse le pero…

Un curioso brillo apareció en el cielo

Rito al estar unos pasos de tras de Haruna, vio una sombra cubrirlo, lentamente alzo la vista viendo como un objeto metálico al rojo vivo se dirigía hacia él, dejándolo en conmoción

-cuidado-pero antes que aquel bólido se estrellara alguien empujo a Rito evitando que fuera aplastado

)))BOOM(((

Por toda la ciudad se pudo oír la explosión

Rito tenía los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo, si no hubiera sido por...

-valla Rito realmente tiene mala suerte-dijo Rin quien se levantaba a un lado de él...

* * *

=flash back=

Rin quien iba saliendo de uno de los salones de los clubs con una expresión de decepción, ya que la jefa del club y capitana del equipo de kendo no había asistido a la escuela y sin ella nadie practicaba ya que su "amable" carácter los "alentaba" y justo cuando vio a Rito parado a medio patio y el cómo sobre el aparecía una sombra que se iba agrandando...

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia su hermano para evitar una tragedia

=fin flash back=

-Rin-dijo saliendo de su shock el peli naranja al ver como su hermano le extendía una mano para que se levantara, sin más este suspiro pesadamente y acepto su ayuda-descuida para animarte té, hoy yo cocinaré solo tenemos que avisarle a Mikan-

Rito solo asentía cabizbajo mientras se retiraban de la escuela donde todo el alumnado se juntaba para ver la curiosa "piedra"

* * *

=Casa Yuuki=

Se podía ver en la sala de la casa de la familia Yuuki, a Rito quien estaba recostado boca abajo en un sillón, lamentándose de su suerte, mientras era visto por su hermana menor Mikan, una niña de alegre carácter, unos ojos de un color marrón amarillento y una larga cabellera castaño que remarcaba su pálida piel rosada, quien veía divertida el comportamiento de Rito

-entonces otra vez no pudo confesárselo?-pregunto Mikan a nadie en particular, mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la cocina en donde se podía oír el movimiento de utensilios

-así es, Rito esta salado-menciono el cocinero en turno, quien era nada más que Rin quien con gran habilidad preparaba la cena…

-podre, por cierto sabes que mañana te tocaba a ti preparar la cena-dijo Mikan quien veía de espaldas al azabache, con una sonrisa maliciosa-así que te tocara prepararla también mañana-dijo con malicia…, haciendo que Rin volteara a verla mientras batía unos huevos con una expresión de resignación y Mikan le sonreía

-iré a tomar un baño antes de la cena-dijo el azabache mientras apagaba la estufa frente a él y salir de la cocina dejando a la chica quien tenía una taza de té en mano, quien sin interés solo movía la mano como una afirmación…

* * *

=En alguna parte de la ciudad…=

En la sima de un edificio se podía ver 3 siluetas, la primera y la más baja de estatura, esta era una joven de cabello rosado quien vestía una excéntrica vestimenta blanca con detalles morados, amarillos y una corbata roja, quien se encontraba cerca de la cornisa, incapaz de huir de los otros 2 sujetos, estos vestían un traje corporativo negro, y pese a ser de noche estos usaban unos lentes de sol

-no tienes a donde huir, por favor rindanse-dijo el más cerca de ella quien empezaba a acercársele

La peli rosa con una sonrisa confiada se dejó caer hacia el vacío mientras un destello la cubría y desaparecía

-demonios-dijo el segundo mientras se asomaba por la cornisa-allí va el robot de Lala_sama-dijo mientras señalaba un curioso muñequito blanco con alas quien se alejaba volando despreocupado de la vida

Con un gran salto los dos hombres de negro saltaron hacia el siguiente edificio siguiendo al pequeño ser

* * *

=Casa Yuuki/baño =

Se podía ver a Rin en la bañera relajándose, con la única preocupación del porque la capitana del club de kendo no había ido, la muy mala suerte de Rito, pero pese a esto se encontraba feliz, pese a todo, era realmente feliz. Cuando era pequeño se sentía solo pero, aquel día todo cambio…

* * *

=Flash Back=

-y dime cómo te llamas, yo soy Yuuki Ringo mucho gusto-dijo le hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza

-yo me llamo Rin-dijo el pequeño niño mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia haciendo que la joven madre sonriera, sin fijarse el cómo su esposo la veía con alegría y la monja con asombro, mientras Ringo y Rin hablaban amenamente…

-creo que no será necesario molestar a los bebes-dijo Saibai con una sonrisa, mientras se quedaba viendo a su esposa

-bueno creo que entonces iré a preparar los papeles-dijo la monja quien con un lento paso regreso por donde venía dejando a la pareja con el niño-'creo que tendré que avisarle al obispo'-pensaba la anciana con una sonrisa

=Residencia Yuuki/ en la Tarde=

Frente a una casa que despedía una alegre atmósfera familiar, se podía ver al joven matrimonio, Saibai cargaba una pequeña mochila, mientras Ringo llevaba a Rin de la mano

-listo para conocer al resto de la familia- dijo Saibai quien se ponía a la altura del niño, haciendo que este intimidara y se colocara atrás de su nueva madre-descuida no hay que estar nervioso, tendrás un hermano con quien jugar y una linda hermanita que sin duda la querrás mucho-

Rin solo levanto el rostro para ver los ojos de Ringo quien lo veían con ternura alegrando su pequeño corazón, con un ligero tartamudeo…

-H..hai… Sai..ba..i_Sa..ma-dijo con una extraña mezcla de calor y felicidad sin mencionar el miedo que sentía por este gran cambio en su vida

-oye dimo papa, o otto_san-dijo el gran hombre mientras le alborotaba el cabello del pequeño-no lo olvides ahora eres de la familia-dijo con cariño mientras Rin no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima traicionera…

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

Muchas veces se preguntó por sus orígenes pero eso fue hace mucho, su familia lo quería y el a ellos, pero una curiosa sensación en el agua de bañera lo saco de sus pensamientos, el agua empezaba a burbujear y brillar…

)) Boom ((

El agua había hecho una pequeña explosión, obligando a Rin a cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos y espantando

Una enorme cortina de vapor se había levantado impidiéndole ver que sucedía, pero entre la espesa bruma se podía ver una silueta femenina de pronunciadas curvas

El rostro del azabache imitaba a la perfección a una señal de alto, sin poder evitar que sus ojos recorrieran aquella silueta de arriba de abajo, la cual giro hacia el acortando su distancia

Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro, Rin pudo ver unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes los cuales resaltaban en su lechosa piel, su rostro era enmarcado por unos mechones de su largo y sedoso cabello rosado, la chica ladeo su rostro y mostro una amigable sonrisa al azabache…

=en la cocina=

En la cocina se podía ver a Rito ya más tranquilo mientras se servía un poco de jugo, pero al darle un sorbo…

))) -AAAHHHH...- (((

Rito Escupió lo que había tomado sobre el rostro de Mikan, quien estaba de frente, dejándola completamente empapada

=en el baño=

Rin grito de la impresión mientras salía de la tina, y se alejaba de la aparecida peli rosa, ignorando el hecho de que seguía desnudo, pero gracias al espeso vapor cubría su hombría, con velocidad se arrastró de espaldas hasta la puerta pero antes que la pudiera abrir...

-¡Rin estas bien!-grito Rito mientras abría la puerta, solo para ver al azabache en el suelo desnudo huyendo de algo, pero al levantar la vista pudo ver a una chica en su traje de eva con un largo y húmedo cabello rosado quien al verlo le sonrió amablemente, lo cual ocasionó…

))) -AAAHHHH...- (((

Mikan al oír ahora el grito de Rito fue corriendo a la cocina solo para encontrar al mencionado pegado en la pared de las escaleras completamente inconsciente y a Rin con una toalla amarada en la cintura lo cual le hizo aparecer un ligero sonrojo en la castaña

-Rii..Rin_oniisan, qu..que paso-pregunto ligeramente apenada mientras intentaba no ver el cuerpo de su Oniisan

-'si le digo lo que paso no me creerá, o me tacharía de pervertido'-pensó dudoso que decirle a Rikan-N..Nada grite porque me golpee la cabeza y caí de espalda… y que le paso a Rito-pregunto asiéndose el desentendido de lo que le paso a su hermano-'lo ciento Rito, pero no quiero que piense mal de mí'-

=media hora después=

Se podía ver a Rito con una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras, Rin subía las escaleras secándose el cabello ya vestido en rumbo a su habitación

-acaso lo soñé, no, Rito también la vio no-se preguntaba mientras entraba en la habitación de en medio de las tres puertas de la segunda planta-pero dudo que haiga sido real-se dijo sin fijarse que había otra persona en la habitación

-aah!, que fresco se siente-dijo una dulce voz relajada-te tome prestada un toalla-

-si es una noche muy refrescante, si no te preo…cupes…-contesto Rin sin darle mucha importancia, hasta que su cabeza hizo clic, y lentamente volteo a la curiosa chica que se encontraba en la cama con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo

-te e agarrado una toalla, espero que no te importe-contesto la chica sin preocupación alguna, el joven azabache retrocedió rápidamente por el asombro mientras apuntaba con el índice hacia la chica

-qu..quien eres-pregunto Rin mientras intentaba esconder su timidez y de no ver más abajo del cuello de la chica frente a el

-¿yo?, soy Lala-contesto alegre la nombrada Lala, quien se acomodó un mechón de su cabello-y vengo del planeta Deviluke-agrego esto último mientras se levantaba de la cama obligando a Rin a cubrirse los ojos por si estos le traicionaban

-¿Pla..planeta Deviluke?-repitió el azabache mientras, mientras intentaba pensar en lo dicho por Lala-quieres decir que eres…Rin –quien tenía su cerebro a marchas forzadas trabajando abrió los dedos para ver a la joven peli rosa

-un extraterrestre-dijo esta mientras se paraba frente a Rin-se puede decir que si, y tu un terrícola-agrego Lala quien noto como este va veía como si lo que decía fuera un chiste sin gracia-¿Hmm? ¿No me crees?...Entonces mira esto-dijo mientras se levantaba la parte d atrás de la toalla y se giraba para darle la espalda al azabache

Haciendo que el rostro de Rin pareciera un tomate maduro, al ver cómo sin algún tipo de pudor Lala le mostraba su trasero, pero esto callo a segundo plano cuando vio un apéndice oscuro zarandearse frente a la cara

-una cola-murmuro el Yuuki anonadado

-¡vez!, ustedes no tienen una cola como esta verdad-dijo con regocijo al tener una prueba de lo que decía-ah, y pese al hecho de que tengo cola no significa que vaya a transformarme bajo la luz de la luna-dijo como broma esto último…

=) En un Universo Distinto… (=

Alrededor de una fogata se podía ver a un grupo de cuatro niños durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras una joven mujer de cabellera oscura vigilaba que no se fuese a apagar el fuego, esta veía triste las llamas consumir las ramas mientras tenía un curioso aparato puesto en su oreja

-¡Snif!-la joven mujer estornudo ligeramente mientras se cubría con su mano-valla creo que tendré que echarle más leña al fuego no quisiera resfriarme o que los niños lo hagan-dijo mientras se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a una pequeña pila de ramas cercana mientras una juguetona cola de mono se mecía atrás de ella…

= de Vuelta a la casa Yuuki=

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, PERO POR FAVOR CÚBRETE YA!-grito Rin mientras se volvía a tapar los ojos…

-porque tu cara brilla de rojo, que Kawaii te vez…-dijo Lala quien le parecía adorable el comportamiento del chico frente a ella

-y porque estás aquí y apareciste en el baño-pregunto el azabache fingiendo seriedad ya que sin duda él no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado al estar frente a una chica tan linda y esta no le diera importancia-ACASO HAS VENIDO PARA INVADIR LA TIERRA O ACASO ME QUIERES ABDUCIR…NO MEJOR CONTESTA POR QUE NO LLEVAS ROPA ENZIMA-dijo acusador esto último…

-pues, fue por esto-dijo Lala mientras ignoraba las dos acusaciones-Ta_da, ¡Te presento lo último en tecnología de tele transportadores portátiles; El Pyon Pyon Warp_Kun!-dijo mientras mostraba una pulsera con lo que parecía un conejo de adorno-yo misma lo fabrique, todavía no logro hacer que especifique el destino pero hace posible el transportarte a distintas partes pero con un radio limitado, es muy bueno si necesitas escapar, todavía recuerdo el día que me vino a la mente el inventarlo yo estaba…-Lala parecía fascinada con su explicación de su invento lo cual le saco una gota a Rin

-'ignoro por completo mis otras dos preguntas, es como si le importará más su creación que el todo lo demás'-pensó Rin quien no se había percatado de que Lala seguía hablando, hasta que noto algo que había mencionado-es..capar?-pregunto confuso extrañado haciendo que Lala lo viera confusa por la palabra-dijiste que era muy útil para escapar, acaso escapabas de alguien…-

-bueno se puede decir que sí, Estoy siendo perseguida por, pensé que en la tierra estaría a salvo de mis perseguidores, y gracias a esto logre escapar, cuando mi nave tuvo la avería, no me imagino lo que hubiera pasado de caso contrario-dijo ligeramente deprimida

-'¿Perseguidores?'-pensó Rin mientras a su mente se imaginaba a unos seres grotescos y con tentáculos, quienes querían jalaban con un collar a una Lala semi_desnuda cubierta por unos harapos y empapada por un fluido viscoso con intenciones nada santas sobre la peli rosa que intentaba escapar..., rápidamente sacudió la cabeza por sus perversos pensamientos-'Esto es demasiado, demonio en que pienso debo dejar de leer los mangas que Saruyama me da'-

-oye Rin tienes un momento-al joven azabache salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Rito detrás de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta fue abierta por el peli naranja, quien distraído vio a su hermano recargado en la puerta con una cara ligeramente enrojecida, al confundido volteo hacia donde veía Rin solo para ver a una bellisima chica de cabello rosado con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo desnudo haciendo que Rito sufriera una enorme hemorragia nasal, Rito estaba inconsciente por la impresión, haciendo que Rin se preocupara e intentara despertarlo

-Rito reacciona, reacciona…-preocupado sacudía al inconsciente y descolorido hermano solo para ser interrumpido por una pequeña vocecilla que venía de fuera de su ventana…

-LALA_SAMAAA!-grito una vocecilla que venia del exterior de la casa-¿ESTA BIEN LALA_SAMA?-dijo un pequeño borrón blanco que entro por la ventana y se paró frente a la chica con cola, este era al tamaño de un oso de felpa que tenía Mikan en su cuarto, parecía traer un traje blanco y una corbata roja con amarillo, dos espirales negras constituían sus ojos así como un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda

-OOOH, ¿!PEKE!?-chillo alegre Lala al ver al pequeño ser blanco frente a ella a cual atrapo entre sus brazos y se llevó al pecho-estoy tan contenta, lograste escapar también-

-¡Sí!, Tuve suerte que esos torpes no se dieran cuenta por donde me fui-dijo el pequeño ser mientras se frotaba sobre el pecho de Lala de alegría, sin notar como Rin veía el balanceo y su acción con otro sentido

El nombrado Peke miro hacia el azabache quien pudo sentir su mirada sobre el…

-Lala_sama, ¿quién es ese terrícola con cara de retrasado?-pregunto el pequeño ser quien solo apuntaba a Rin

-mmmh!, él vive aquí y se llama…-contesto la peli rosa, pero antes que pudiera continuar, ya que a esta se le había olvidado preguntarle dicho dato al azabache-oh sí, no se todavía tu nombre!-

-Oh, me llamo Yuuki Rin-contesto amable Rin mientras masajeaba su nuca, apenado al olvidarse de dicho detalle

-OH…, es un placer y este de aquí es Peke-contesto Lala quien mostraba al pequeño ser entre sus brazos y este saludaba con una mano-Él es un traje robot multi_función que hice-

-¿Traje robot?-pregunto Rin sin entender bien a que se refería, pero este se exalto al ver como la chica se quitaba la toalla y la lanzaba al aire mostrando sin pena su pulcra piel-¡HEY NO TE QUITES LA TOALLA DE REPENTE!-

-bien, Peke ya sabes que hacer-contesto animada la joven Deviluke animada mientras saltaba, el pequeño robot bolo sobre su creadora mientras empezaba a brillar

-entendido…, TRASFORMACIÓN!-grito este mientras extendía sus extremidades y la luz se volvía demasiado brillante para que los ojos de Rin lo soportara…

Pero cuando este abrió los ojos, pudo ver como la peli rosa llevaba un traje blanco demasiado excéntrico, pero a grandes rasgos era la forma de Peke solo que remarcaba la silueta de Lala y que la cabeza del pequeño robot a hora era un gorro bombacho con los ojos de este, y el hecho que su cola salía del traje por un orificio del traje

-¡!TACHÁ_NN!-exclamo Lala mientras daba un giro frente al azabache para modelar su traje haciendo que este desviara la vista por lo ajustado que estaba

-no está muy ajustado, Lala_sama-se holló la voy de Peke salir del sombrero del trajes, mientras que la mencionada se estibaba revisando la flexibilidad de sus ropas

-no, está perfecto Peke-aclaro la duda del pequeño robo_traje mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección de Rin quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al ver como la peli rosa se posicionaba frente a él pudo salir de su estupor

Pero antes que pudieran hablar dos siluetas entraron en el cuarto, estos eran dos hombres de gran tamaño, vestidos con trajes de oficina, y unas gafas de sol, los dos hombres mal encarados posaron su vista sobre Lala quien parecía tener un tic de disgusto

-por Kami, que chiquilla más terca, tenemos órdenes de traerla de vuelta, aunque sea atándola-dijo el más cercano a Lala

-Peke….-hablo con voz fría haciendo que el pequeño robot temblara en su forma de traje-acaso no te pedí, que tuvieras cuidado y que no te siguieran?-pregunto enojada mientras armaba un berrinche

-así que nos tendrá que acompañar-dijo uno de los sujetos con voz autoritaria, mientras el otro se puso detrás de la mencionada y la tomaba de la muñeca derecha con brusquedad

-oye, no suéltame-exclamo con dolor en su voz Lala mientras forcejeaba para soltarse del enorme tipo, pero un ruido sordo llamo su atención así como de su opresor, frete a ellos se encontraba su colega en el suelo inconsciente mientras detrás de él se podía ver a Rin con un palo de kendo en mano-Rin…-

-acaso no la oíste… gorila, ella te pidió que la soltaras-dijo firme mente mientras se lanzaba sobre el con palo de kendo verticalmente, el hombre con una sonrisa confiada dejo escapar a Lala quien cayó sobre Rito sacándole el aire y despendolo de una forma no muy amable, mientras Rin dejaba caer el golpe con suficiente fuerza, pero con demasiada facilidad su contrincante sujeto la hoja de palo con ambas manos, pero en el rostro del azabache se podía ver una sonrisa

Confuso la expresión de confianza pasó a una de con función a extremo dolor, esto debido a que la pierna de Rin se había incrustado en la entrepierna de este, mientras soltaba el palo de kendo y caía inconsciente

-oye Rin que demonios pasa aquí-pregunto un aterrado Rito que apenas despertaba

-¡UAAH!, increíble-exclamo maravillada la peli rosa al ver como un terrícola había vencido con "facilidad" a dos soldados Devilukeanos con una simple espada de madera, pero para Peke era distinto, ya que veía con temor al azabache confuso

-'se supone que lo terrícolas no son tan fuertes y menos a esa edad'-pensó mientras volteaba a ver el recién despierto Rito, mientras parecía escanear a los dos Yuuki-'ese chico pare normal, pero Rin tiene algo extraño…'- pensó lo último sin poder evitar sentir miedo por este...

Continuara…

* * *

Y bien aquí un nuevo proyecto, si ya ce que dije que lo iba a subir antes pero pasaron cosas y bueno helos aquí.

Comenten y díganme que piensan y un adelanto para los que me siguen, el siguiente será Sueños de un pokemon y después Opuestos…

MATA NE…


	2. Cap 2

Nota del autor; nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla... pero lo que si me pertenece son mis historias... XD

Ao no To Love_ru

* * *

Capítulo 2; El día en que todo empezó Parte 1

* * *

NatsuKurogane99; Gracias por el voto de confianza y sobro los poderes de Rin #####################Spoiler#####################################

TheDevilZero; Gracias, es bueno saber que es apreciado, y las faltas de ortografía lo ciento es un defecto de fábrica, el cual siempre me a causado problema, y como el comentario de arriba...

#####################Spoiler#####################################, pero lo de los cuernos...

#####################Spoiler#####################################

GX; gracias por tus palabras, y el universo, es sobre un Fic en el cual estoy trabajando pero no he tenido inspiración para continuarlo...

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba y en la casa de la familia yuuki…, todo era paz y tran…

(BOOMM…)

En el cielo se podía ver una línea de humo dejado por un bólido que había salido del patio de la casa Yuuki

-JAJAJAJA, despego perfecto-dijo una sonriente Lala quien veía como se alejaba aquel extraño objeto, mientras en la sala de la casa se podía ver a los jóvenes Yuuki viendo a la divertida peli rosa despedirse de aquel curioso cohete

-entonces ella es una alienígena que huía de esos sujetos y tú la salvaste-pregunto Mikan que se encontraba en piyama, mientras tomaba un poco de té, mientras el azabache del grupo solo asintió

-¿que acaso no piensas?, no sabes si es una criminal-dijo Rito pánico

-y si eran agentes del gobierno porque es peligrosa- volvía a decir Mikan seria, haciendo que Rin se fuera encogiendo como si fuese un niño siendo regañado por sus padres

-bueno y que querían que hiciera-hablo Rin como escusa-cuando vi que la sujetaron fuertemente…-

-haaa/haaa…-sus hermanos solamente suspiraron resignados, Rin había sido así desde pequeño, bueno una vez que se habían hecho unidos

-bien pero se quedara en tu cuarto-dijo Rito mientras señalaba a Mikan, mientras esta afirmaba, pero esta reaccionó tras unos segundos…

-EEEH…!-dijo sorprendida y confusa la castaña-y porque en mí cuarto?-tras la pregunta, sus dos hermanos se voltearon a verse solo para suspirar pesadamente y desviar la vista apenados…

* * *

=FLASH BACK=

=EN LA NOCHE ANTERIOR=

Tras atar a los perseguidores de Lala con una cuerda que proveyó la misma, se podía ver a Rin con Rito mientras este acomodaba un futon ya que Rin le había cedido su habitación a su rosada visitante

-oye crees que sea buena idea ayudarla, digo sé que está mal que quieran llevársela a la fuerza pero no hablamos de unos simples secuestradores-dijo el castaño mientras le pasaba una almohada al peli azul

-¿crees que tome una decisión?-contesto Rin mientras tomaba la almohada y se recostaba-bueno no es como si se fuera a quedar a vivir aquí con nosotros, solo será esta noche si…-

=3 horas después=

La casa se encontraba en silencio permitiendo a sus habitantes descansar cómodamente o al menos a la mayoría…

En el cuarto de Rin se podía ver a una chica de piel clara y unas pronunciadas curvas las cuales se podía ver fácilmente debido a que su robo_traje Peke descansaba en una almohada sobre un buro, su largo cabello rosado estaba suelto, mientras rodada en la cama de la habitación, esta era Lala Satalin Deviluke, quien había sido salvada por Rin de ser "secuestrada"

La joven y brillante inventora, nunca tenía dudas, jamás va sílaba, en toda su vida había hecho lo que su corazón dictaba sin preguntarse si podía, pero ahora estaba en una encrucijada por un lado su cerebro le decía que aprovechara y se fuera ya que sin duda ya sabían dónde se encontraba y solo era cuestión de tiempo que el vinieran e hicieran un gran revuelo en la ciudad y que le causaría desgracia al joven que la salvo junto con toda su familia, lo cual sabía que estaba muy mal pagarle de esa forma el haberla salvado, pero por el otro lado se sentía tan segura en esa casa…

Esta con una vuelta termino boca abajo con la almohada en su cara, con su cola meneándose divertida mente, lentamente un fuerte aroma inundo su nariz, era fuerte pero muy agradable, hacía que su corazón latiera fuerte y con pación, la hacía sentir feliz

Al reaccionar, se dio cuenta que todo el cuarto estaba inundado con esa esencia, confusa saco un curioso aparato muy parecido a un celular plegable de color blanco con un remolino negro, y con aplastar unos botones de este salió un pequeño cerdito robótico blanco con el mismo símbolo negro en la frente

Este empezó a oler a su alrededor con una cara muy pervertida con un sonrojo en su cara robótica, mientras sus ojos brillaban, tras unos segundos, este hizo un curioso chillido, mientras de su lomo se habría mostrado un monitor, la cual mostraba una figura humana con una cadena genética, pero lo que le llamo la curiosidad fue que debajo de la figura se podía ver un 45% humano seguido por un 55% desconocido, confusa por esto tomo la pantalla y la saco del pequeño robot y empezaba a leer la información que mostraba

-eso explicaría porque los noqueo fácilmente-se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba lo acontecido esa noche-me pregunto con qué raza será mestizo, no aparece en los registros, bueno eso no importa mucho, después de todo él no parecía saber quién soy y aun así…-decía mientras su rostro se teñía ligeramente-…el me salvo sin pensarlo-

Habiendo pasado un rato y Lala se enderezo de la cama y sin darle mucha importancia que estuviera desnuda, salió del cuarto y se dirigió en donde se encontraban Rito y Rin, con un brillante plan, el cual le beneficiaria tanto a ella como a sus benefactores, pero primero tenía que decírselo a Rin quien estaría implicado directamente…

=cuarto de los chicos=

Se podía ver a Rito y a Rin dormir profundamente y como era costumbre Rin dormía casi destapado…

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una bella silueta femenina quien con una mirada felina busco a su presa en el suelo…

Pero al ver a Rin durmiendo esa fragancia volvió a su memoria, verlo dormido tranquilamente no pudo evitar que su rostro se tiñera de un ligero rosado, haciendo entibiar su corazón

Lentamente al estar frente a él, no pudo evitar sentirse tentada a recostarse a su lado y el hecho de que ese cuarto tenia activada el aire acondicionado, haciendo que Lala se arrepintiera el no haber despertado a Peke, sin dudarlo se metió bajo el futon con Rin quien al sentir el calor cerca de él se arrimó para estar más a gusto…

=madrugada=

El sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto, cayendo directo a los ojos del joven castaño que dormía en la cama, con mucho pesar se enderezo y tras restregarse el ojo vio como en el futon seguía durmiendo Rin debajo de las sabanas, sin darle mucha importancia el cómo este parecía más grande de lo usual

Rito se dirigió al futon, y con un movimiento quito la sabana que cubría a su hermano pero lo que vio…

Se podía ver a la peli rosa completamente desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Rin quien tenía sus manos en los glúteos de eta, mientras esta tenía su busto sobre el rostro del azabache mientras su cola cubría su zona femenina convenientemente

-…-Rito solamente volvió a cubrir a la pareja y izo lo más razonable…-AAAHH!-grito por el asombro, despertando a la pareja la cual se enderezo, haciendo que Lala quedara sentada sobre las piernas de Rin, mientras esta tenía sus brazo en su cuello dejándole ver su bien desarrollado cuerpo desde una posición privilegiada

Y como todo buen "macho pelo en el pecho" que se respeta Rin imito a su hermano

-AAAAAAAHHH…!-

=FIN FLASH BACK=

-bueno creo que no habrá de otra que llamar a la policía-dijo con pesar Mikan

-…-Rin

-¿qué?-pregunto Rito

-nada de; ¡que!, esto nos supera fácilmente, no es un gato que encontraron en la calle, ella es una persona, bueno más o menos-aclaro Mikan quien cruzaba de brazos-así que ni lo piensen-

-porque pluralizas-pregunto Rito al ser incluido en el problema

-a lo que quiero llegar, es que no sabemos nada, puede ser una terrorista galáctica o una asesina, lo mejor sería que el gobierno decida algo tan complejo como el hacer contacto con una raza alienígena-expuso su punto la más joven de los Yuuki

-bueno, eso suena muy lógico, además podríamos terminar metiendo a todo el mundo en un problema de proporciones épicas-menciono Rito mientras se rascaba el mentón

Rin quien no había dicho nada solo oía como sus hermanos pensaban que sería mejor alejarse antes que algo serio pasara, y no los culpaba después de todo era lo más lógico que cualquiera aria, pero sentía que no debía alejarse de esto…

-me rehusó-dijo Rin serio haciendo que tanto Rito como Mikan lo vieran-no sabemos nada de ella, estoy de acurdo pero tampoco sabemos nada de quienes la perseguían, y dársela al gobierno como si fuera una criminal, tampoco estoy de acuerdo, no sabemos si ellos no le harían nada al ser una alienígena- dijo mientras en su mente llegaban imágenes de las películas de alienígenas, sobre todo cuando le asían las biopsias-además no me gustaría dejar la a su suerte yo la salve y por lo tanto voy hacerme responsable de ella-dijo serio el azabache dejando a sus hermanos con una cara de resignación

-era de esperarse una respuesta así de ti-dijo Mikan quien solamente suspiro-bien pero hay que saber más en que nos estamos metiendo-

Sin saber que la "refugiada" había oído lo mencionado por Rin lo cual ocasiono que esta se sonrojara, pero rápidamente este se tranquilizó y hablo…

-creo que les e causado muchos problemas-menciono la peli rosa haciendo que Mikan y Rito se sobresaltaran al verse descubiertos

-no…, no es eso solo que quisiéramos saber el por qué te perseguían-dijo Rito mientras su hermana asentía

-ooh, bueno eso es debido a que me querían obligar a casarme-dijo decaída la peli rosa haciendo sentirse culpables a los dos castaños-y yo deseo elegir con quien casarme-menciono Lala haciendo que los ojos de Mikan se cristalizaran cómicamente

-ahh, soy una mala persona no pensé que esa sería la razón-dijo al borde del llanto Mikan

-'Lala_sama, solo está contando los hechos que le convienen'-pensó Peke quien tenía una gota de sudor al ver l reacción de la menor de los Yuuki-'sin duda es suhija… mi señora'-

* * *

-bueno, si quieres comer algo, hay comida preparada en el refrigerador, o ver algo en la tele-decía Rin quien estaba en la entrada de la casa con sus hermanos-bueno regresaremos en la tarde-

-HAI-dijo Lala con un brazo alzado mientras con una sonrisa alegremente

Con la confirmación los tres jóvenes Yuuki fueron a sus respectivos colegios, dejándola sola a Lala…

* * *

En las calles cercanas al instituto se podía ver a Rin y a Rito caminar rumbo a este, Rin pensaba en lo que había hecho, quizás no era buena idea pero él jamás se retractaba de sus acciones, desde que conoció a su familia, mientras su hermano suspiraba al pensar en sus malestares románticos sumándole la situación de la refugiada en su casa solo lo empeoraba

-oye anímate, te aseguro que no pasara nada grave-intento animar a Rito quien parecía un fantasma, y no era por mas a estas horas se encontraban con su amor platónico y siempre le pasaba alguna desgracia al castaño al intentar hablarle

-para ti es fácil, muchas chicas son tus fanáticas-dijo depresivo Rito quien no noto como a unos pasos adelante de ellos aparecía la chica dueña de sus suspiros

-que dices todas ellas son admiradoras de la capitana de kendo y animan a todos los del equipo-aclaro las cosas al recordar a varias chicas de su salón quien siempre les advertían que sería una mujer más, si tocaba a la capitana haciendo que su rostro se pusiera azul, pero con rapidez se recuperó al notar como frente a él se encontraba su futura cuñada y con un plan de emparejamiento para Rito…

-bueno hermanito me adelantare, ya que necesito hablar con la capitana-dijo en voz alta mientras golpeaba la espalda de Rito haciéndolo enderezara la columna por el dolor y se echara a correr llamando la atención de Haruna-buenos días Haruna_san-quien volteo a verle tras pasarla corriendo

Con un mirada tierna volteo en dirección contraria, solo para ver a Rito quien al verla se sonrojara…

-bu..buenos días Yuuki-hablo con una angelical voz o bueno eso sintió Rito…

-¡¿?!-Rito estaba en blanco-'¡¿HA..HARUNA?!,¡UAAAAH! ¡HARUNA ME HABLÓ! ¡QUÉ FELIZ SOY!'/Bu.. Buenos Días-dijo/pensó nervioso mientras este se tensaba, impidiendo ver como esta tenía un ligero sonrojo en el rostro

En la esquina frente a ellos se podía ver a Rin quien veía como su plan había salido a la perfección

-¿a quién espías Yuuki?-pregunto una voz femenina detrás de él haciendo que este casi se le saliera el corazón

Al buscar la causante de su pre infarto, vio a dos chicas, la primera era más alta de la otra y su cabello era marrón claro y corto con el uniforme femenino del instituto esta era Risa Momioka, alado de ella su mejor amiga Mio Sawada más baja que ella y de cabello marrón oscuro amarado en dos coletas, sus ojos de un tono marrón oscuro eran cubiertos por unos lentes

-ahh…, solo son ustedes-dijo sin interés Rin haciendo enfadar a las dos chicas

-oye que significa esa reacción-le reclamo Risa

-acaso acosas una chica-pregunto Mio curiosa asomándose también por la esquina, Risa al verse ignorada y ver como su amiga también lo hacia decidió asomarse, solo para ver a Rito con Haruna ablando

-no puedo creerlo, es la señal del apocalipsis-dijo Risa con asombro y un poco de irritación

-vamos, no es para tanto-dijo Mio quien veía ilusionada la escena, sin fijarse como su amiga parecía no gustarle…

=Con Rito y Haruna=

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente al otro, con sus rostros completamente rojos, mientras veían el suelo sin decir nada…

-'¡ESPERA!, no debo desperdiciar esta es mi oportunidad '-pensó Rito quien levanto la mirada y vio como Haruna tenía el rostro con un ligero rosa que le daba un toque de inocencia-'ahora es el momento'-con una pequeña exhalación…

-¿Eh?-Haruna al oír levanto la mirada, pero una sombra le llamo la atención…

-¡DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI…!-exclamo Rito mientras se inclinaba, sin fijarse como algo o más bien alguien se ponía entre él y Haruna-¡ME GUSTASTE!, así que… ¡POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO!-dijo con sentimiento, sin saber cómo en la esquina Rin y Mio copleaban su frente y Risa parecía de piedra

-…-Haruna estaba muda…

-'¡LO DIJE…LO DIJE!'-se decía a si mismo mientras levantaba la mirada pero…-'lo di…'-

-¡OH QUE ADORABLE, ME ENCANTARÍA CORRESPONDERTE PERO ESTOY INTERESADA EN ALGUIEN…!-frete a Rito se encontraba Lala quien había aterrizado frente a este mientras se declaraba, dejándolo completamente en blanco

Mientras Haruna parecía en shock, sin poder creer lo que había oído

* * *

En el lado oscuro de la luna se podía ver como una enorme nave alienígena se encontraba estacionada, dentro de ella se podía ver a los dos hombres que habían sido lanados por Lala con vendas frete a una silla metálica, en donde se podía ver a un hombre sentado

-…así que no fueron capaces de traerla-pregunto este mientras los dos hombres asintieron, ya veo…, entonces tendré que encargarme de esto personal mente-dijo mientras se levantaba, del asiento-¡cielos si informo esto seré castigado por la incompetencia de mis hombres, Lala_sama es una princesa problemática!-

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado… se podía ver a Rito recostado en su pupitre mientras el maestra daba sus clases, esto voltio hacia donde se encontraba Haruna, soltando un fuerte suspiro

Unas filas adelante se podían ver a Haruna tomar notas con un semblante triste, mientras en su mente no permitía olvidar lo vivido en la mañana

-'¿quién será ella?'-pensaba la peli azul mientras, recordaba a la peli rosa de extravagantes ropas blanca,-'pero ella lo rechazo tal vez, todavía…'-

=Fantasía de Haruna=

Se podía ver la misma calle en donde se encontraron en la mañana, y podía ver la misma escena…

-¡ME GUSTASTE!, así que… ¡POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO!-dijo con sentimiento, y al levantar la mirada vio a la peli rosa mientras su cabello impedía verle los ojos

-¡AHH…!, crees que una basura como tu puede salir con alguien como yo, HAHAHA no me agás reír basura-dijo pretenciosa mientras esta se alejaba dejando a Rito de rodillas con una expresión de dolor-solo jugaba contigo, virgen-dijo venenosamente mientras desaparecía de escena

-Rito_kun-una voz sonó detrás de él, este con pesar volteo viendo a una Haruna con una figura que envidiaría cualquier mujer, su busto se veía más grande que el de Lala, así como unas piernas más largas-tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que esa gal exhibicionista-dijo Haruna refiriéndose a Lala

-yo…yo… que siego eh estado, como no pude darme cuenta de ello antes-dijo Rito al ver a Haruna, la cual se encontraba rodeada por una aura rosa-tu eres todo lo que necesito Haruna-dijo Rito con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él, dejando sus labios a milímetros de besarse

=Fin de Fantasía=

-'tal vez, pueda…'-se quedó pensando la joven peli azul, sin poder evitar sonrojarse

Mientras Rito caía en depresión y Haruna soñaba despierta, Rin solo se lamentaba al ver a su hermano, como era que Rito no podía declarársele a Haruna

-'será que esta salado'-se preguntó a si mismo Rin, mientras volteaba hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver la el patio del instituto-'ahora que lo pienso, que hacia Lala en la calle se supone que tendría que quedarse en…'-pero para sombro de este por la venta del segundo piso apareció la chica peli rosa

* * *

Lala se encontraba fuera del edificio, volando con unas alas oscuras que salían de su gorro, esta se encontraba viendo por las ventanas de cada salón buscando a alguien, ya había buscado en los otros salones, desde el otro edificio, y cuando pensaba que nunca contraria a su objetivo, vio por una ventana a Rin quien voltio a verle…

Rápidamente movió su mando saludándole, lo cual imito Rin

-¡haha… por fin lo encontré!-dijo Lala mientras con su mano señalaba hacia arriba, pero al ver que este no lo entendía, lo señalo a él y luego arriba Rin solamente asintió, mientras Lala se dirigía a la azotea

El azabache salió de clases pidiendo permiso para ir al baño aunque claro su plan era ir hacia la azotea

=Azotea=

Sobre la azotea del instituto se podía ver a Lala en medio de este esperando

-¿Lala_sama, porque quiso venir aquí?-pregunto Peke a Lala, la cual solo veía hacia el cielo pensando en su plan para poder librarse de una vez por todas de su problema-¿acaso no estará pensando en hacer lo que temo…, o si?-

Pero antes que pudiera contestar la puerta de las escaleras se abrió y por ella entro Rin quien revisaba si no había sido descubierto, la peli rosa al oír la puerta volteo solo para ver al joven azabache

-Rin_kun te estaba esperando-dijo alegre Lala, quien se le aventó enzima a este, quien sin reaccionar a tiempo fue derribado por la peli rosa, quien lo abrasaba por la cintura

-Lala que haces aquí-pregunto confuso Rin ya que pensaba que había vuelto a casa-¿acaso volvieron esos tipos?-pregunto preocupado que Lala hubiera sido atacada estando sola en casa, pero Lala solo negó con la cabeza

-no, en realidad venía a pedirte ayuda sobre algo relacionado con eso-contesto con un ligero tono de timidez-¿si te pidiera que me prestarías tu apoyo?-pregunto mientras lo veía directo a los ojos pero este parecía confuso-lo que quiero decir es que; ¿si aceptarías ayudarme para librarme de ellos para quedarme aquí?-con lo dicho Lala puso sus manos sobre su pecho

-'ya veo lo que quiere es que quedarse en la tierra…'-pensó Rin, sin saber lo que se escondía atrás de las palabras de la peli rosa-por supuesto que te ayudaría, nunca me ha gustado la gente que se aprovecha de los demás…-

Con lo último dicho, Lala solo se tensó un poco, pero si todo salía bien ambos ganarían mucho, al levantarse de enzima de Rin esta le ofreció las manos como ayuda

-entonces, aceptas…-pregunto nuevamente mientras Rin se enderezaba y Lala tomo su otra mano con la que tenía libre y…

-…-

-¡HA LO SABIA TE HABÍAS…!-una voz detrás de ellos se oyó, pero solamente Lala volteo a ver, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba una chica de largo cabello negro suelto y el uniforme del colegio, pero al no ver reacción en Rin esta se acercó rápidamente a ellos pero lo que vio…

-¡KYAAA…!-grito al notar como Rin tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de la chica de extravagantes ropa, mientras Rin estaba en shock…-¡PERVETIDOOO!-grito mientras lanzaba un poderoso golpe al rostro de este

Rin quien seguía estando en shock fue noqueado dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, mientras la susodicha tomo a Lala y la llevo a su pecho…

-tranquila, ya todo paso este pervertido no te volcara a hacer nada-dijo mientras "consolaba" a la pobre "victima"…

-…-Lala quien no entendía nada, solamente se soltó del agarre de la chica y confusa-ehte… disculpa quien eres tu…-pregunto extrañad Lala viendo como la chica tenía una mirada de asombro

-o disculpa yo me llamo Kotegawa Yui, y descuida ahora ese pervertido no podrá acosarte más-dijo amable solo para cambiar de semblante a uno agresivo mientras señalaba a Rin

-¿acosarme?-

-entiendo es un trauma muy fuerte, pero descuida con este Rin será expulsado, y ya no te obligara a vestir cosas tan pervertidas o manosearte como lo estaba haciendo cuando llegue-afirmo Yui quien se cruzaba de brazos en una pose de victoria

-mmm…, él no me manoseaba…-dijo Lala, mientras se señaló a si misma-yo fui quien puso sus manos sobre mi pecho-dijo la peli rosa

-exacto y por eso el será…-decía Yui con los ojos serados, pero…-¡tú las pussisste sosbre tus pechoss!-pregunto con un ligero siseo de nerviosismo, mientras Lala asentía alegre-¡EEHHH!-grito antes de desmayarse…

=Flash Back=

-entonces, aceptas…-pregunto nuevamente mientras Rin se enderezaba y Lala tomo su otra mano con la que tenía libre…

-…-rápidamente Lala sujeto las muñecas de Rin y las jalo sobre su pecho, haciendo que las manos de Rin agarraran los pronunciados pechos de Lala, haciendo que Rin se le subieran los colores

\- esta echo-dijo Lala quien puso sus manos sobre las del azabache-oficialmente estoy comprometida contigo-dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Rin se pusiera blanco

-¡HA LO SABIA, TE HABÍAS…!-una voz detrás de ellos se oyó, pero solamente Lala volteo a ver, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba una chica de largo cabello negro y el uniforme del colegio, pero al no ver reacción en Rin esta se acercó rápidamente a ellos pero lo que vio…

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

En la enfermería de la escuela se podía ver a Yui recostada en una camilla mientras Rin salía de esta, cuando regreso a su salón se topó con el maestro quien pregunto él por qué se tardó y la razón de que se oyera un grito, Rin fácilmente dijo que cuando regresaba del baño de abajo ya que se encontraban en mantenimiento los de arriba, se topó con Yui quien se había caído a las escalera y la llevo a la enfermería…

En el descanso se podía ver a Rito en su depresión, mientras Rin se encontraba viendo sus manos con mucho asombro mientras tragaba saliva fuerte mente mientras a su cabeza regresaba aquella cálida y suave sensación en sus manos…

-mm…, Rin que pasa-pregunto Rito mientras veía como este parecía estar en su mundo-oye crees que sea seguro dejar que deambule por donde quiera a nuestra invitada-le pregunto en un susurro a su hermano pero este parecía no oírlo, lo cual irrito a Rito-¡Rin te esto hablando!-hablo en voz alta haciendo que este volteara a verlo

-dijiste algo Rito-pregunto Rin quien parecía distraído

-olvídalo, después de todo ya nada puede empeorar-al decir eso Rito volteo en dirección de Haruna quien hablaba con sus amigas

En eso entro un joven, con un corte en punta y se dirigió hacia Rin

-hola hermanos Yuuki, que tal la mañan-dijo el joven quien les regalo una sonrisa

-Yahiro_sempai-saludo Rito quien veía al amigo de su hermano sin mucho interés, sabiendo a que venia

-la capitana nos quiere ver parece que surgió algo muy importante-dijo el nombrado Yahiro, este igual que los demás estudiantes usaba el uniforme del colegio, de una tez pálida y un corto cabello más oscuro que el de Rin-mmm, que sucede Rito acaso, te volvió atropellar algo cuando querías confesarte-bromeo con las penas del castaño naranja quien solamente fue cubierto por un aura azulada…

-vamos no lo molestes, sabes cómo se pone-dijo Rin mientras que Rito parecía que atravesaría su mesa

Dejando a un deprimido Rito en el salón con Kenichi quien había sido ignorado por Yahiro

* * *

Frente a los salones de tercero se podía ver a un pequeño grupo de 5 chicos 4 chicas quienes rodeaban a una chica la cual se encontraba, recargada a la ventana, esta era Kujou Rin capitana del equipo de Kendo, también llamada la última Onna_bugeisha, RinK, tenía una expresión sería muy común en ella a no ser que estuviera con Saki a quien desde muy temprana edad se había vuelto su guardaespaldas, su cabello se encontraba amarado en una coleta alta…

Uno de los chicos del equipo de Kendo vio como Yahiro llegaba con Rin quien saludo amablemente

-bueno ya que estamos todos-dijo RinK, quien veía a todos sus compañeros juntos,-tengo algo muy importante que decir, voy a dejar mi cargo como capitana…-

-EEEEHH….!-dijeron todos viendo a RinK con asombro

-onee_sama, dejara el equipo-dijo una chica que parecía que iba a llorar

-pero capitana…-decía un enorme sujeto quien se arrodillo frente a ella, mientras los demás la inundaban de preguntas, hasta que…

-¡CÁLLENSE!-grito RinK quien para asombro de todo en el pasillo guardaron silencio-yo no dije que dejaría el equipo, o bueno todavía no…-dijo la capitana mientras mantenía su semblante

-entonces porque dejara el cargo como capitana-pregunto Yahiro, calmado

-como sabrán soy la guardaespaldas de Tenjouin_sama, como mi deber es seguirla-comento RinK

-y eso que tiene que ver-pregunto Rin ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de las 4 chicas del grupo, haciendo que Rin se ocultara detrás del enorme sujeto el cual tembló al ver a sus compañeras como si hubiera sido el

-bueno aunque no deba se los voy a decir, tal vez me valla de la escuela, ya que Tenjouin_sama, planea cambiarse de instituto-

-mmm, ya veo y no quiere dejar al equipo sin un capitán al que no estemos acostumbrados-pregunto Yahiro, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza de su capitana

-así que, a la hora de la salida tendremos un pequeño torneo para ver quien será mi sucesor-dijo seria ganándose un asentimiento por parte de todos,-y pelearan contra mí-dijo lo último con una voz fría, haciendo que todos temblaran o al menos casi todos, ya que Rin tenía una sonrisa animada, Yahiro también parecía muy tranquilo…

* * *

El día estudiantil había terminado, y se podía ver a los estudiantes saliendo del instituto…

-me adelantare a casa, no vayas a llegar muy tarde-decía Rito a Rin quien, seguía con su depresión

-de acuerdo, y por favor te encargo que la cena-decía Rin quien se dirigía hacia los salones de los clubes-'al menos, esto me serbia de distracción sobre lo de Lala, pero…, na debo de estar mal entendiendo las cosas, a lo mejor para ella tiene otro significado'-…

-animo Rito si quieres te presto unas revistas para que te animes-decía Kenichi con su usual humor, haciendo que Rito lo ignorara-¡Ohh…!, mira Rito-dijo este señalando en la entrada del colegio en donde se encontraba una chica de un extravagante traje blanco y un largo cabello rosa-como puedes desanimarte con una belleza frente a ti-

-¡LALA!-grito Rito al reconocer a la joven en la entrada en la entrada siendo el centro de atención de todos los barones….

Continuara…

Bueno y aquí tienen el nuevo cap de esta historia, también quería agradecerles a los han recibido a este Fic….

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización


End file.
